A common lighting design method involves examining a target area with respect to floor plan, ceiling height, structures, etc. and estimating lighting for the target area using modeling tools. The modeling tools generally rely on 3-D models of the target area that are created based on the examination of the target area. The generation of the 3-D models of the target area and the modeling tools that use the 3-D models can be quite complex. The reliability of the estimated lighting of the target area is also heavily dependent on the accuracy of the 3-D models. Similar challenges also exist in IoT design. Thus, a solution that provides a user friendly and reliable means of lighting design is desirable. A similar solution can also be applied in IoT design.